


Christmas Cuddles

by schrodingerstiger



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingerstiger/pseuds/schrodingerstiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes over to Blaine's house to help decorate for Christmas. After a busy day they are both tired and fall asleep cuddling on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"I love you," Blaine said softly into Kurt's hair, placing a soft kiss there.

"I love you too," Kurt said sleepily from his spot, cuddling into Blaine's chest.

They were cuddling on the couch at Blaine's house in front of the fireplace. Kurt was laying on Blaine's chest, while Blaine had one arm around Kurt's waist and the other lightly tracing nonexistent patterns on his chest. Blaine's parents were both at work, but the boys had gotten out of school for Christmas break a few days prior.

Kurt had come over earlier that day to help Blaine decorate the house for Christmas. They had spent a good portion of the day decorating, and were now done. Of course Kurt had opted for cuddling on the couch with the fireplace ablaze.

So there they were, empty mugs of hot cocoa on the coffee table. Blaine always loved holding Kurt. He seemed to just fit against his chest like they were made for each other.

Kurt snuggled into Blaine even more. "You're so warm," He murmured, his exhaustion evident in his voice. "Your chest is so soft."

Blaine smiled softly, pulling Kurt closer to him, wrapping his other arm around Kurt's waist. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Blaine heard Kurt's breathing even out, signaling that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. Feeling exhausted himself, Blaine closed his eyes, breathing in Kurt's sweet scent.

Pretty soon Blaine felt himself drifting off to sleep. The last thing he remembered was feeling Kurt place an arm across his chest, grabbing on lightly to his sweater.

-Klaine-

"Paul, hush," Melisa Anderson scolded, "The boys might be sleeping!"

"Really? It's only nine o'clock," Paul said, confused on how anyone could be asleep this early.

"Yes, _really,_ those boys have probably been decorating all day, and I know that I am always exhausted after decorating the entire house!" Melisa said in a hushed whisper as they approached the living room. Shaking his head and laughing softly, Paul just smiled at his wife.

"Awww! Paul," Melisa suddenly said quietly. "Look at them!"

The two stood at the door to the living room with matching grins on their faces as they looked at the younger couple asleep on the couch. By now they had both rolled onto their sides. Kurt facing towards Blaine, snuggled into his chest, while Blaine had his arms wrapped protectively around Kurt.

The older Andersons just stayed there for a minute watching their son sleep, looking truly at peace.

"Come on, let them sleep," Melisa whispered into her husband's ear, "You go get ready for bed, and I'll call Burt so he doesn't worry about Kurt, see if he can just stay the night. I would hate to have to wake those two up."

Paul just nodded and headed upstairs towards their bedroom.

-Klaine-

Ten minutes later, Melisa quietly padded into the living room in her pajamas, and set a note on the coffee table where Kurt and Blaine would see it.

-Klaine-

_Don't worry, I called Burt and he knows that you fell asleep and are going to be here the night._

_With Lots of Love,_

_Melisa_


End file.
